The Odyssey of Kanna Myubi
by JMFearless
Summary: A story set in the Naruto Universe. It centers around Kanna, a girl from the Village Hidden in the Sunlight. She escaped Orochimaru's attack on her village and now leaves in the Leaf Village. This is her story. Please read and review.
1. Prologue: The Salvation of Raito

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but I do own Eruna, Raito, Kanna, Shikune, Miya, and Anuri. Also, the Village Hidden in the Sunlight was my own creation. **

The Odyssey of Kanna Myubi

by JMFearless

Prologue: The Salvation of Raito

The Village Hidden in the Sunlight was fading. The ninja from the Sound Village were too strong. Not to mention Orochimaru. There was no hope of defeating him in battle and Eruna Myubi knew it. The village would surely be destroyed. The only hope was to make sure that the thing Orochimaru sought never fell into his twisted hands. It was with this in mind that he had brought his five year old daughter with him to the cave.

"**Kanna," **Eruna said, **"Do you know who lives in this cave?"**

"**Yes Daddy," **Kanna said,** "The guardian of our village: Raito, the light spirit."**

"**Very good," **he said, **"And do you know why we have come here?"**

"**No," **she responded, **"I don't understand. Are we running away?"**

"**We aren't," **he said, **"You are."**

"**I can't," **she said, **"I belong in the village with you."**

"**Listen to me Kanna," **he said, **"The person who is out there attacking our village is too powerful. We can't stop him. If you stay, you will die."**

"**I don't care," **Kanna said, **"I want to stay."**

"**Kanna," **Eruna said, **"The ninja who are attacking our village are after Raito? Do you understand that?"**

"**He's after Raito?" **Kanna asked, **"Why?" **

"**He desires to steal Raito's chakra," **Eruna said, **"and we won't be able to stop him by force. We have to keep him from capturing Raito by another means. This is why I have brought you. You must be the vessel that protects Raito."**

"**Me?" **Kanna said, **"Why must it be me? Why not you?"**

"**Because," **Eruna said, **"You will one day be more powerful than me. Now let's go." **Together, the entered the cave. Raito stood inside, glowing with a fierce light.

"**Eruna," **Raito said, **"I have been waiting for you."**

"**Yes," **Eruna said, **"You must have been aware for a long time that this day would come."**

"**I did," **Raito said, **"I know why you are here. And why you have brought your daughter. I am ready."**

"**Very well," **Eruna said, before turning to Kanna, **"Kanna, this act will be my last. When I am gone, you must go to the back of this cave. There you will find a scroll. Concentrate on the scroll. Imagine your energies flowing into the seal painted on it. When you do, you will find yourself in a new village. Upon your arrival, look for a ninja named Kakashi. When you find him, give him this." **He produced a scroll from his pocket. "**It will explain everything"**

"**Yes daddy," **Kanna said, taking the scroll and placing it in her pocket.

"**All right," **Eruna said, He made a series of complex hand signs, and then touched his daughters hand with his own. A strange seal appeared on her hand. At first nothing happened, but then Raito was inexplicably drawn into the seal. Soon enough, his spirit became caught inside of it. He was safe now, but Eruna had used up all of his chakra.

"**Goodbye," **he gasped, **"Goodbye Kanna." **As his eyes closed, tears fell from Kanna's eyes. She continued to cry even as she fulfilled his last desire. She found the scroll in the back of the cave and concentrated, forcing her energies into the seal. A bright flash engulfed her and when it faded, she was indeed in an unfamiliar village. She looked around and approached the first person she saw.

"**Excuse me," **she said, **"I'm looking for a ninja named Kakashi. Do you know where he is?"**

"**Kakashi?" **the man responded, **"Sure, I know where he is. Follow me."** Kanna nodded and followed the man. After what seemed like a long walk, they suddenly stopped.

"**Excuse me," **Emma said, **"Why have we stopped?" **The man turned to her and she saw that he was holding a Kunai.

"**I'm afraid I don't know where Kakashi is," **the man said, **"I just needed something to lure you away from witnesses. Now I'm going to take you with me." **He held the Kunai up to her throat and grabbed her by the hair. She tried to struggle, but he was much stronger than her. As he was dragging her away, a voice called out that didn't belong to either of them.

"**I think you should let her go," **the voice said calmly, **"Otherwise I might be forced to kill you." **At these words, a figure jumped down from a rooftop. The figure wore a strange mask that covered most of his face.

"**Listen you," **the man said, **"Don't try to play hero. One false move and I'll cut her throat."**

"**You know, you make a lousy ninja," **the voice said, behind them now, **"I can't believe they let you through the academy. Don't you know that a ninja must see through deception? Now, that thing pressing into the back of your neck is a kunai, which I have equipped with a small fire scroll. I say the word and your neck goes up in flames. Now what do you say? How about you let her go? **

"**All right, all right," **the man said, releasing Kanna, **"Please don't hurt me."**

"**I'm not going to hurt you," **the ninja said, **"I'm just going to tie you up for the ANBU Black Ops. They've been looking for you." **He reached into a bag he was carrying and took out a rope. He used this to tie up the man and then left him there. Then he turned to Kanna.

"**I thought I heard him say you were looking for me," **he said.

"**You mean you're Kakashi?" **Kanna asked.

"**Yes," **Kakashi said, **"Now why are you looking for me?"**

"**I'm supposed to give you this," **Kanna said, handing him the scroll from her pocket, **"It will explain." **She watched as Kakashi read the scroll and then nodded.

**"I see," **he said, **"Very well. Follow me." **Kanna nodded back and followed him.

"**Where are we going?" **she asked. Kakashi turned to look back at her.

"**To see the Hokage," **he said, **"The leader of this village. He will find a suitable home for you, for sure. You will be a proper citizen of the Leaf Village."**

Kanna's eyes widened. Her father had often talked about Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. This village had an alliance with her village. So this was where she would live. She smiled to herself. This would be great. Of course, she would still miss her father, but at least she would have somewhere to live.


	2. The Rise of Two Genin

Chapter One: The Rise of Two Genin

(Eight Years Later)

"**No, no, no, Naruto!" **Iruka shouted, **"That's the third time you've blown this jutsu. How do you expect to be a good ninja if you can't even perform a good Clone Jutsu?" **As the other students laughed, the blond haired boy that Iruka was chastising stood up, with a defiant glare in his eyes.

"**I'll show you!" **he declared, **"I'll show all of you! One day I'll be Hokage! Then you'll all show me the respect I deserve!"**

"**You'll never even get past the academy if you can't master this jutsu," **Iruka countered, **"Never mind becoming Hokage." **Naruto looked down, obviously wanting to respond, but knowing that Iruka was right. He returned to his seat with a dejected look on his face. From a few seats away, a dark haired girl watched this scene unfold. _Poor Naruto, _she thought, _He tries so hard, but he can never get that Jutsu. If only there was something I could do._

"**That's all for today," **Iruka said, checking the time, **"You're all excused." **The students stood up and started to leave. Kanna followed them out, watching Naruto. When she got out, she saw him talking about something to another sensei. Kanna had never had this one, but she thought his name was Mizuki or something. When Naruto finished talking and left on his own, Kanna ran up to him. **"Hey Naruto," **she said, shooting him a bright smile, **"How's it going?"**

Naruto looked at her.

"**Oh, hey Kanna," **he said, forcing a grin, **"Not so well actually. I'm so lousy at that Clone Jutsu."**

"**Hey, don't sweat it Naruto," **she said, **"Iruka-sensei is wrong about you. I just know you're going to master that Clone Jutsu. One day you'll be a great shinobi." **

Naruto's grin grew wider. **"Believe it!" **he exclaimed, **"I'm going to be the greatest Hokage!"**

Kanna grinned back. **"That's just like you Naruto," **she said laughing, **"Always confident."**

"**Of course I am," **Naruto said, **"What kind of ninja would I make if I didn't have confidence?" **He grinned again.

"**I suppose you have a point," **Kaana said, **"What did that Mizuki guy want anyway?"**

Naruto looked at Kanna with a troubled look on his face. Kanna could tell that there was something he didn't want to talk about.

"**Naruto," **she asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder, **"What's wrong?"**

"**Mizuki told me that Iruka-sensei has a scroll full of jutsu on it," **he said, **"If**

**I had it, I could learn to do the Clone Jutsu properly."**

"**Naruto," **Kanna said, **"You're not thinking of stealing it are you?"**

"**More like borrowing really," **he said, **"I'm going to give it back."**

"**Naruto, if you get caught you'll get in big trouble," **she said, **"Most of the village is already annoyed by your pranks. Something like this could put them over the edge. Look, if you really want it, I'll get it for you."**

"**Really?" **Naruto said, **"Thanks, but you really don't have to do it for me."**

"**It's fine, really," **Kanna said, **"I want you to pass the academy."**

"**But if you get caught…" **Naruto said, his voice trailing off.

"**Don't worry," **Kanna said, **"If he catches me, I'll tell him I wanted the scroll so I could learn the jutsu myself. He doesn't have to know you're involved."**

"**That's not what I'm worried about," **Naruto said, **"If Iruka-sensei catches you, he'll fail you for sure."**

Kanna smiled. **"Thanks for your concern Naruto," **she said, **"But don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I've got a couple of tricks up my sleeve."**

"**Maybe," **Naruto said, **"But I'm going with you anyway. I don't care about what happens if I get caught. I'm not going to back out. Believe it!" **Kanna smiled at him. She was worried that Naruto was going too far, but she admired his confidence.

"**All right," **Kanna said, giving in, **"I need some time to prepare. Meet me at my house in half an hour."**

"**Got it," **Naruto said. They walked away in opposite directions.

**(Naruto's POV, half an hour later)**

Naruto had spent the last half an hour mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. The reality of this loomed in front of him: He was actually going to steal from Iruka-sensei. This was crazy, but there was no other way. If he didn't do this, he would never become a ninja. He walked over to Kanna's house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Kanna stepped out.

"**Hey Naruto," **she said, **"You ready to do this?"**

"**Whenever you are," **he said, **"Let's do this."**

"**Okay," **Kanna said, **"Let's go. Iruka-sensei's house should be close by here. I see him walking by all the time." **Kanna and Naruto walked through the neighborhood, looking for Iruka's house. Kanna stopped at one and pointed.

"**Look," **she said, **"A couple of shinobi. The kind of people you'd use to guard something as important as a ninja scroll. I think we found it."**

"**How are we going to get past them?" **Naruto asked, **"They have to be Jonin at least. We can't take them in a fight."**

"**Look," **Kanna said, **"There's a window back there, out of the sight of the shinobi."**

"**But they'll see us if we even get close to the house," **she said, **"How are we going to get there?"**

"**Don't worry Naruto," **Kanna said grinning, **"I told you I had some tricks up my sleeve. Stay close. Blind Spot Jutsu." **She made a series of hand signs, and then looked down. **"Yes," **she said, **"It worked. That jutsu deflects the light away from me and anyone else in range, making them invisible."**

"**Cool," **Naruto said. They ran to the window, avoiding the eye of the shinobi.

"**All right," **Kanna said, looking up at the window, **"All right Naruto. Let's do this." **Naruto nodded and then grabbed the windowsill. He pulled himself inside, and then reached out to Kanna. She grabbed his hands and he pulled her in. Once inside, they looked around.

"**Looks like its Iruka-sensei's room," **Naruto said, **"There's a picture of him on the table here." **Kanna took note of the picture and nodded. They began searching the room carefully, not damaging anything. They might want the scroll, but they didn't want to trash their sensei's room. They searched the whole room, but didn't find anything.

"**Darn," **Naruto said,** "I thought for sure it would be in here."**

"**We should have known better," **Kanna said, **"It wouldn't be anywhere obvious." **She began looking around, and then her eyes brightened. **"Naruto," **she said, **"Look. Doesn't that plant look kind of wierd to you?" **She pointed at a potted plant in the corner.

Naruto looked closely at it. **"No," **Naruto said, **"What do you mean?"**

"**I recognize that kind of plant," Kanna said, "It survives in the sunlight, but this one is in the shade."**

"**You're right," **Naruto said, **"You think it's hiding the scroll somehow?"**

"**No," **Kanna said, **"I think it **_**is**_** the scroll, disguised by a jutsu. The sunlight probably exposes it for what it really is, which is why he kept it in the shade. If I'm right…" **She let her voice trail off and picked up the plant. She moved it into a sunlit part of the room. Before their eyes, the image of the potted plant did indeed disappear and the scroll was left in its place. Naruto pumped his fist.

"**Yes!" **he exclaimed, **"We got it! Now let's get out of here. There's a spot in the forest where we can practice."**

"**Cool," **said Kanna, following Naruto out of the window and into the direction of the forest.

(Iruka's POV)

Iruka returned to his home after his meal, wanting to check on the safety of the scroll. He had been having a bad feeling about this for days now. It was just a hunch, but he thought someone was out to steal the scroll. He didn't know what it was really; he just had a rather unwelcome sense. He passed the two jonin guarding the door and entered the house. He made straight for his bedroom and upon entering, discovered what he had been afraid off. The scroll was gone. Someone had seen through the illusion. He saw something on the window sill and bent down to look at it: It was a noodle from a bowl of ramen, likely transferred from someone's shirt judging by the position of it. So whoever it was had eaten it quickly, not bothering to see if it was getting on them. They had a taste for ramen. Also, they had evidently come in through the window rather than face the jonin. He could see through the window that footprints had made an impression in the ground outside. The person knew they couldn't take the jonin. So they were either a lower level ninja or one of his students. His money was on a student. A genin or chunin could have just used a transformation jutsu to fool the Jonin. A student with a ravenous taste for ramen; even now Iruka was beginning to put two and two together: The person who had stolen the scroll was Naruto Uzumaki. But he hadn't been alone. The noodle on the sill was closer to the inside of the building than the outside, not what one would expect if it had been transferred while he had been climbing in. No, this indicated that he had leaned out over the edge of the sill. Iruka could only think of one reason he would do that: to help his partner climb through the window. Iruka looked out the window and noticed that the footprints led a trail somewhere. If he followed it, he would find Naruto. He jumped out of the window and began following the trail.

(Mizuki's POV)

Mizuki kept a close distance behind Naruto, watching him go into the forest. That girl Kanna was with him. He saw the scroll in Naruto's right arm. So he had taken it. Good, good. It would be much easier for him to take it from Naruto than it would have been from Iruka. Mizuki lost Naruto for a while. No doubt that girl had used her jutsu to hide them, like she had done at Iruka's house when Mizuki had been watching. He had to look for about an hour, but he managed to catch up to Naruto again. He was practicing his Shadow Clones. It was a pity Mizuki would have to kill him. His Shadow Clones really were looking better. _Well Naruto,_ Mizuki thought, _I think you've had enough time with that scroll now. _He jumped down from the trees and stood in front of Naruto.

"**Hello Naruto," **he said, smiling at him, **"And Kanna too."**

"**Mizuki," **Kanna said, **"What are you doing here?"**

"**Well, it's actually quite simple," **Mizuki said, **"I'm here to take that scroll."**

"**This?" **Naruto asked, **"What do you want it for?"**

"**There are a lot of powerful jutsu on that scroll," **Mizuki said, **"There are people who would do anything to learn them."**

"**You told him about it so he would steal it for you," **Kanna said angrily, **"You used him."**

"**Clever girl," **Mizuki said, **"Yes, I used him. Now why don't you two be good little shinobi and hand over that scroll?"**

"**No!" **Naruto said fiercely, apparently angered by the fact that he had been fooled, **"If you want this, come and take it!"**

"**Well, since you asked," **Mizuki said, stepping toward them.

"**Mizuki!" **a voice called, **"That's enough!"**

**"Iruka-sensei!" **Kanna said, **"How did you know we were here?"  
**

"**It rained last night," **Iruka said, **"You left a trail of footprints from my house." **He smiled and then turned on Mizuki.** "You're not getting that scroll if I have anything to say about it!" **he declared.

"**You don't have anything to say about it, Iruka," **Mizuki said, **"I'm going to take it in spite of you."**

"**We'll see," **Iruka said, **"Naruto, Kanna, get out of here!" **Naruto and Kanna both nodded and began to run deeper into the forest while Iruka and Mizuki fought.

(Naruto's POV)

Naruto ran as hard as he could, looking back to make sure Kanna was still behind him. He knew Iruka-sensei was probably a good match for Mizuki, but he didn't know how much time they would have. They had gone about 4 miles deep when a scream pierced the darkness.

"**Iruka-sensei!" **Naruto called, **"We have to go back for him."**

"**We can't," **Kanna said, **"We have to keep the scroll away from Mizuki."**

"**He's our sensei," **Naruto argued, **"I'm going back for him whether you come or not." **He ran off in the direction of the scream. Kanna sighed and began to follow him. It took them a long time, but they got there eventually. Iruka-sensei was badly beaten.

"**Iruka-sensei," **Kanna said, **"Are you all right?"**

"**I'll be fine," **Iruka said, **"Just keep the scroll away from him."**

"**You tried to kill Iruka-sensei!" **Naruto yelled at Mizuki, **"You're going to pay for that."**

"**You think you're strong enough to beat me?" **Mizuki said, **"Bring it on then Naruto." **

"**He won't be alone in his fight," **Kanna said, **"He's got me to help him."**

"**It doesn't matter," **Mizuki said, **"All it means is that I'm going to kill two people instead of one." **

"**I don't think so," **Kanna said, making a series of hand signs, **"Blind Spot Jutsu." **Kanna and Naruto faded from sight.

"**Your favorite trick," **Mizuki said, **"It won't save you." **

"**We'll see about that," **Kanna's voice said. Suddenly Mizuki fell over, as if something had hit him on the back of the head.

"**How dare you hit me from behind like that?" **Mizuki said, **"I'll crush you."**

"**You have to find me first," **Kanna countered. Out of nowhere, a rock struck Mizuki in the side of the head.

"**You had better show yourself to me or else, girl," **Mizuki declared.

"**Or else what?" **Kanna's voice asked, **"You're going to strike at my invisible body?" **She let out a derisive laugh.

"**No," **Mizuki said, **"But I will kill your precious sensei."**

He heard Kanna let out a grunt of pain before the jutsu released.

"**I'm sorry Naruto," **she said,** "I couldn't risk him killing Iruka-sensei."**

"**It's okay," **Naruto said, **"We're still going to beat him."**

"**Now that I can see you, there's no chance of that," **Mizuki declared. He turned on Kanna. **"That rock to the head really hurt," **he said, **"I'm going to have to make your death equally as painful." **He took a set of five kunai from his pouch and threw them at Kanna. They moved so fast, she wasn't able to avoid them. One hit her on each shoulder, one on each leg and one on her right hand. They were now jammed into her body. Kana howled in pain.

"**It hurts, doesn't it?" **Mizuki said, **"It's going to get a lot worse. There are fire scrolls attached to those kunai, which can be activated by my chakra. I'm going to burn you to a crisp." **He made a single hand sign and the five kunai unceremoniously burst into flames. Kanna screamed with the pain of the fire and Mizuki laughed maniacally. However, a bright glow began to surround Kanna, which somehow warded off the flames and eventually made them burn out. Kanna was somehow still alive. However, she was damaged. Burns covered most of her body and the five kunai had left pretty deep wounds at their impact points.

"**I don't know how you survived that," **Mizuki said, **"But I don't think it will happen again." **He drew five more Kunai.

"**Mizuki!" **Naruto yelled, **"Leave her alone!"**

Mizuki turned to Naruto. **"What if I don't?" **he asked, **"What are you going to do about it?"**

Naruto was visibly angry. **"I'm going to kill you," **he said, beginning to make hand signs, **"You tried to kill two of the only people in this village who have ever treated me like I wasn't some freak. You're going down for that!** **Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Suddenly, the forest erupted with clones of Naruto.

"**What the…? **Mizuki asked, surprised, **"They're perfect clones. There must be at least 1000 of them."**

"**Naruto," **Kanna breathed, **"Incredible."** The clones began to attack Mizuki, landing punches and kicks everywhere on his body. It wasn't even a contest. Soon enough, Mizuki was lying on the forest floor, unconscious.

(Kanna's POV)

Kanna couldn't believe what she had just seen. Naruto had mastered the Clone Jutsu. He had been unbelievable. Kanna struggled to rise to her feet, still feeling the pain from her burns and cuts. She knew how she had lived: Raito had used his chakra to keep the fire from killing her, but she was still heavily damaged. She tried to walk over to Naruto, but almost fell over. Naruto hurried over to her and caught her, supporting her on his shoulder. She smiled at him.

"**You were incredible," **she said, straining with the effort.

"**You **_**both**_** were incredible," **Iruka said, standing up, **"And I'm happy to say that you both pass. You're Genin." **At these words, Kanna grinned at Naruto.

"**Yes," **she said, **"We did it."**

"**Yeah," **Naruto said, **"I guess we did. But we'd better get you to the hospital or you won't be a Genin for long."**

Kanna grinned. **"Yeah, I guess we should," **she said. The three of them began the relatively short walk back to the Hidden Leaf Village.


	3. Squad 51 is Formed

Chapter Two: Squad 51 is formed

Kanna had never been happier to see the sun as she was right now. She had been in that hospital recovering for three weeks and it had been boring as heck. She looked down at her skin. The burns and cuts had healed nicely. Those medical ninja were something else. She looked at the letter in her hand with an air of excitement: It had been sent to her hospital bed earlier that day. She was supposed to come to the hill with the single pine tree as soon as she was released. She knew where the hill was. She had gone there at times when she needed to clear her head. She approached the hill and began climbing up. When she reached the top, she approached the tree and saw two other girls there, each pretty close to her age.

"**Who are you two?" **she asked, **"Did one of you send this?" **She took the note out of her pocket and showed it to them. They both shook their heads.

"**We got notes too," **the taller one said, **"Why don't we start with introductions? I'm Miya Inuzaki, from the Leaf Village. Born and raised here. Who are you two?"**

"**I'm Kanna Myubi," **Kanna said, **"I was born in the Village Hidden in the Sunlight, but now I live here."** She turned to the third girl.

"**I'm Shikune Ayame," **the other girl said, **"I was born in the Hidden Sound Village, but I ran away."**

"**The Sound Village?" **Kanna said, **"Where Orochimaru is from?"**

"**Yes," **Shikune said, **"But I never had any loyalty to him. He's a tyrant. So I ran away and now I'm a Leaf Village Genin."**

Kanna looked down at the ground. **"Eight years ago, Orochimaru attacked my village, looking for our Guardian Spirit. I think he wanted to steal its chakra for himself.** **I don't know whether anyone survived."**

"**I remember that," **Shikune said, **"Orochimaru made all the children in the village watch. He said he wanted us to see what it meant to be truly powerful. I think that was the first time I really started to hate him. But if it's any comfort, I happen to know that some of the citizens of the Sunlight Village are still alive."**

"**Really?" **Kanna said, **"How many?"**

"**About 200," **Shikune said, **"That night was my first major act of rebellion against Orochimaru. I snuck away from the others, originally intending to escape. While I was looking for a way out, I ran into a group of about a couple hundred children. They originally tried to attack me, but when I told them I wasn't loyal to the sound village, they told me that they're families were all dead thanks to Orochimaru. I asked them if they knew a way out of the village and they told me that they knew a jutsu that would let us slip away without being seen."**

"**The Blind Spot Jutsu," **Kanna said, **"All children in the village are taught it when they turn four."**

"**Right" **Shikune said, **"But for some reason they couldn't do it on the whole group. I remember because I didn't understand why each one didn't just use the jutsu on themselves."**

"**It's the fatal flaw in the Blind Spot Jutsu," **Kanna said, **"Too many can't be used at the same time or it will eventually trap the deflected light. If that happens, the jutsu is cancelled."**

"**I see," **Shikune said, **"Well, my family has a Kekkai Genkai. We can enable one ninja to borrow the chakra of another. I used it to enable one of them to make us all invisible. Then we escaped."**

Kanna nodded. **"I see," **she said, **"Thank you for telling me Shikune."**

Shikune smiled. **"No problem," **she said.

"**If we're all done with the introductions," **a voice said, **"I think that it's time we got to the reason why I brought you here." **At these words, a figure appeared out of nowhere. Kanna gasped.

"**Anuri," **she said, smiling, **"I thought you were dead. Everyone, this is Anuri Tenera, from the Sunlight Village." **

"**Kanna Myubi," **Anuri said, **"I thought I sensed your chakra. That father of yours had some tricks up his sleeve."**

"**Didn't he always?" **Kanna asked, **"So why are you here?"**

"**I came to this village after Orochimaru's attack," **Anuri said, **"I knew he had come from the Leaf Village, so I thought I could get some clue as to why he attacked us if I came here. I have been leading ninja squads for this village while looking for those answers. When it was announced that you had become a genin, I was asked to lead your squad."**

"**Pardon the interruption," **Miya said, **"But you said you could sense her chakra. I didn't know ninja could do that."**

Anuri smiled. **"It's a skill you learn in our village," **he said, **"We're firm believers in knowing our opponents, so Jonin from our village are taught to sense subtle variants in chakra, allowing us to detect certain ninja from a distance."**

"**I see," **Miya said, **"That's kind of cool."**

"**Indeed," **Anuri said, **"But onto the matter at hand. You may be Genin now, but I can't just let you guys go on missions. You're going to have to prove yourselves to me."**

"**How will we do that?" **Miya asked.

"**You will take my test," **Anuri said, and then proceeded to make a hand sign. A flash of light enveloped the area. When it faded, they were in a new area. It was kind of surreal. Everything around them was white.

"**Kanna," **Shikune said, **"Do you know what this is?"**

"**It looks like the Light Chamber Jutsu," **Kanna said, **"I've never seen it before, but I've heard stories. Be careful. This is only a genjutsu, but in here the illusions do real damage. Anything that happens in here will transfer to the real world."**

"**So if we die…" **Miya said, letting her voice trail off.

"**Yeah," **Kanna said, **"There's usually some way out, but we have to find it."**

"**But there's nothing here," **Shikune said, **"How can we find away out if it's just an empty chamber."**

"**Wait," **Kanna said, **"It will show up." **No sooner had she spoken than something appeared. Three seals appeared on the floor, each of a different shade of blue. An inscription appeared in front of it.

"**Activate the three seals," **Kanna read, **"But be warned: Only one person can activate each seal. If you activate the wrong seal, it will drain your energy until you are dead."**

"**So we only have one shot," **Shikune said, **"But how will we tell which seal belongs to which person?"**

"**There has to be a way," **Miya said, thinking for a moment, **"Wait! I've got it! My father once told me he knew a jutsu that would allow him to take the Kekkai Genkai of another shinobi for one use. He even showed me how to do it. Only thing is, it required the chakra from two shinobi to use it. He was never able to figure out how to make that happen, but I think we have a way."**

Shikune grinned. **"I see where you're going with this," **she said, **"We can borrow Anuri's Kekkai Genkai. Then we can see whose chakra corresponds with which seal. All we have to do is use mine first."**

Miya nodded. **"Exactly," **she said, **"We can combine my chakra with Kanna's."**

"**But will we have enough chakra?" **Shikune said.

"**Yes," **Kanna said, **"I have something I should tell you. I have two sets of chakra. One is mine and the other belongs to the spirit inside my body. If I call on him, I can provide enough chakra for the jutsu.**

"**A spirit?" **Shikune asked.

"**It's kind of a long story," **Kanna said, **"But the short version is, he was put inside me for his own protection."**

"**I see," **Shikune said, **"Well, let's do this. Kanna, take my left hand. Miya, take my right one. Both of you have to concentrate." **Kanna and Miya did as instructed. Miya felt her chakra increase gradually until she felt powerful enough to do the jutsu.

"**I think I have enough now," **Miya said, grunting from the effort.

"**All right," **Shikune said, **"Now let go. Then do the jutsu quickly, before you lose the chakra."**

Miya let go and made hand signs quickly. **"Bloodline sharing jutsu," **Miya shouted. She looked at Kanna. **"Kanna, yours is the lightest shade. Shikune, yours is the one in the middle. Which means mine must be the darkest." **The bloodline sharing wore out and Miya's special sight broke. Each of the three genin stood on their seals and closed their eyes. The seals glowed and the light chamber disappeared.

"**Well done," **Anuri said, **"You three passed my test. You were able to utilize each others knowledge and ability to defeat the chamber. Also, Kanna, you weren't afraid to divulge your secret to help the team. A shinobi should be able to trust their team without fail. You three exemplify that trust. Therefore, I will agree to be your squad leader. Congratulations, Ninja Squad 51."**

Kanna, Miya, and Shikune grinned at each other and high fived each other. Then they walked towards the Ramen Bar to celebrate.


	4. Reunion

Chapter Three: Reunion

Kanna couldn't sleep. It had been two weeks since Anuri had agreed to lead Squad 51. They had been doing practice missions for the entire time and it was getting a little boring. Kanna didn't even feel tired enough to sleep. She decided she was going to take a walk. She exited her room and crept out quietly to avoid waking her parents. When she got outside, she saw Shikune standing on the sidewalk. She smiled and walked over to her.

"**Hey Shikune," **she said, **"You couldn't sleep either huh?"**

"**Nope," **Shikune said, **"These missions have been so boring. I have so much spare energy I don't know what to do with it."**

Kanna laughed. **"You said it," **she said, **"Come on, let's go for a walk."**

"**Sure," **Shikune said, **"Where should we go?"**

"**Anywhere we want," **Kanna said, grinning, **"Just pick a place."**

"**How about Hokage Stone?" **Shikune said, indicating the mountain with the images of the Four Hokages.

"**Sounds good," **Kanna said, **"Let's get going." **With that, the pair of them made their way towards Hokage Stone. The trip was longer than they expected, but they made it. When they reached the base, they began climbing the mountain. The rocks weren't ideal for this, but they managed to improve their grips by diverting chakra to their hands and feet. Kanna was doing well when she saw something strange.

"**Shikune," **she said, **"Look up there. It looks like a headband."**

"**A ninja headband?" **Shikune said, **"Someone else is here."**

"**Yeah," **Kanna said, **"I can't tell, but the symbol looks like the Sunlight Village insignia."**

"**A Sunlight Village Shinobi?" **Shikune said, **"Here?"**

"**I think so," **Kanna said, **"It probably belongs to a Genin."**

"**How can you tell?" **Shikune asked, **"It's just an ordinary headband."**

"**It's a special quality of the headbands in our village," **Kanna said, **"When each one is made, it is dipped in a special kind of dye, invisible to the human eye. The dye is inherently able to tell the rank of the person who wears the headband. It signifies this by changing the color of the headband. However, the color variance can only be seen by a shinobi from our village, like me. You see, our village has a sort of global Kekkai Genkai. That is to say, every ninja born in the village has it, not merely one family. Our eyes can see levels of light beyond those of the ordinary human eye. This allows us to see the color of the headbands, which shows us the rank of the person using it. This headband is green, the color for a Genin." **Shikune nodded at this.

"**I see," **she said, **"Anyway you can tell who the ninja is that owns it?"**

"**No, unfortunately," **Kanna said, **"But they probably aren't very far away. One of the first things we learn in our village is never to abandon our headbands. You'd be surprised the secrets you could learn from such a simple item."**

"**I see," **Shikune said, **"Let's look then."**

Kanna nodded and they began searching the mountain. It took a couple of hours, but they managed to search the whole mountain top to bottom. However, there was no sign of the ninja who had left the headband.

"**Strange," **Kanna said, **"Why would this ninja knowingly abandon their headband?"**

"**I don't know," **Shikune said, **"That's really weird."**

Suddenly, Kanna smacked herself on the forehead. **"Of course," **she said, **"Shikune, I think the owner is still here."**

"**But that's impossible," **she said, **"We looked everywhere and we didn't see anyone."**

Kanna smiled. **"We wouldn't if they were using the Blind Spot Jutsu," **Kanna said, **"They would be invisible to us. Even the eyes of a Light shinobi can't see through it."**

"**But that doesn't help us," **Shikune said, **"Even knowing that they're still there, if they're invisible, we can't find them."**

"**When I was looking, I saw something strange," **Kanna said, **"There was a petal from a sunflower wedged in one of the rocks. It seemed weird at first, but I couldn't figure out why until now. The whole time I've lived in this village, I've never seen any sunflowers growing."**

Shikune began to nod. **"You're right," **she said, **"Maybe that was left by our ninja."**

Kanna led Shikune back to the spot where she had found the sunflower. **"I think I might know who left it," **Kanna said, **"There was one ninja in the village who loved sunflowers." **She began to call out. **"Kyori," **she called, **"It's Kanna. Are you here?"**

"**Kanna?" **a voice said, **"You're alive?"**

"**Yes I am, Kyori," **Kanna said, **"You can show yourself to us."**

"**Okay," **Kyori said, **"Blind Spot Release." **A figure appeared out of nowhere, sitting on a ledge a little higher up the mountain.The figure was a young girl, about fifteen. She walked down the ledge to Kanna.

"**It's good to see you," **Kanna said, **"I wasn't sure if you were alive."**

"**Same to you," **Kyori said, **"Your disappearing act gave us all a big scare."**

"**Sorry," **Kanna said, **"I was following my father's directions. He said it was necessary to save Raito."**

Kyori nodded. **"Your father always did know what was best," **she said, **"He would have made an excellent Kage."**

"**Thank you Kyori," **Kanna said, **"So what are you doing up here anyway?"**

"**Well," **Kyori said, **"I was looking for something."**

"**What were you looking for?" **Shikune asked, curious.

"**A ring," **Kyori said, **"It belonged to someone close to me."**

"**Your sister, right?" **Kanna said, **"I didn't know she was here."**

Kyori nodded. **"She was," **she responded, **"Two years ago, she wrote me a letter telling me she left a ring on Hokage Stone. She said she wanted me to have it, but that she couldn't give it to me in person. But before I could find out what part of the mountain she left it on, she was killed in a battle with Kabuto Yakushi."**

"**Who?" **Kanna asked, not knowing who Kabuto was.

"**Orochimaru's right hand man," **Shikune said, **"His specialty is medical jutsu."**

"**I see," **Kanna said, **"I'm sorry to hear that Kyori."**

"**It's all right," **Kyori said, **"She went out fighting, like a true shinobi."**

Kanna nodded. **"So, do you have any idea where the ring might be?" **she asked.

Kyori shook her head. **"No," **she said, **"I've been searching all over this mountain and I haven't found anything."**

Kanna considered for a moment, and then snapped her fingers. **"Remember how she always used to experiment with the Blind Spot Jutsu? She was trying to make it work on an object." **she asked

Kyori nodded. **"Yeah," **she said, **"But how could she make a Blind Spot Jutsu last after her death? It would need a source of chakra to keep going."**

"**This ring," **Kanna said, **"I think I remember it. She showed it to me once. It has a special property: The wearer can pour their chakra into the gemstone and keep it there. Like a storage space for chakra. If she did that, the jutsu would have a source of chakra to keep it going."**

"**You're right," Kyori** said, **"She always did have such good control of her chakra. She wouldn't have needed to use a lot to make the jutsu last this long."**

"**If we use a Blind Spot Release on the whole mountain, we should be able to make it appear," **Kanna said.

"**But that takes a whole lot of chakra," **Kyori said, **"None of us have that kind of power."**

"**I do," **Kanna said. She closed her eyes.

"_Raito," _she said telepathically, "_Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes, Kanna Myubi," _Raito said, _"I am here. What is it you need?"_

"_I need to use some of your chakra," _Kanna said, _"We must find the ring."_

"_You shall have it, Kanna Myubi," _Raito responded, _"You and your father were always loyal to me." _

"_Thank you, Raito," _Kanna said. She opened her eyes and began making hand signs. Her hands began to glow slightly. She placed both of them on the mountain and the light coming out of them coursed over the entire mountain. When the light faded, something else became visible. There was a cave cut into the side of the mountain.

"**Whoa," **Kyori said, **"I've never seen that before. It must be in there."**

"**Could be," **Kanna said, **"Let's check it out." **The three ninja climbed up the mountain and entered the cave. The cave was relatively empty, except for an altar at the end. Visible on top of the altar was a small ring.

"**Clever," **Shikune said, **"She hid the ring in here, then covered the cave with the Blind Spot Jutsu. That way only a ninja from the Sunlight Village would be able to get to it."**

Kyori ran over to the altar and took the ring from it. She slipped it on her finger and smiled. **"I can feel her energy," **she said, **"She did store chakra in this ring." **She paused for a moment. **"Do you think it's all right if I take it out?" **she wondered.

"**Sure," **Shikune said, **"She left the ring there and she told you she wanted you to have it. She must have intended you to take the chakra."**

"**I suppose you're right," **Kyori said. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the ring. It glowed blue for a few minutes and then stopped. **"I feel it," **Kyori said, **"My sisters chakra flowing through me. It worked."**

"**Great," **Kanna said, **"But we had better get back to the village before someone finds us up here."**

"**Yeah," **Shikune said, nodding. The three of them descended the mountain and returned to the Leaf Village.


	5. Lights and Sounds: The Return of Inari

Chapter Five: Lights and Sounds-The Return of Inari.

A/N: Inari is not my character. She belonges to pikachu909

Shikune awoke to the sound of her Anuri-sensei's voice. She was tired, but she got up. Rule number one: When your sensei called, you answered. She stood up and paid attention.

"**What is it. Anuri-sensei?" **she said, when her eyes focused. He was standing in her doorway, looking intense.

"**We have a mission," **he said, **"The other two are already awake. Come on, prepare quickly." **Shikune nodded and grabbed her sandals from the side of the bed. She slipped them on quickly and ran out of the door.

"**What's the mission?" **she asked Anuri.

"**The Hokage was expecting a large delivery of goods to be delivered this morning," **he said, **"But it's been 4 hours since it was supposed to be here and it hasn't arrived yet. We suspect that the delivery may have been attacked."**

"**I see," **Shikune said, **"And they want us to investigate."**

"**Exactly," **Anuri said, **"We'll be teamed up with Squad 7."**

"**All right," **Shikune said, as they approached the village gate. Kanna and Miya were already there.

"**Hey sleepyhead," **Kanna said, **"You ready for this?"**

"**As I'll ever be," **Shikune said, **"Where's Squad 7?"**

"**They should be here," **Anuri said, **"Oh look. Here they come now. Took you guys long enough."**

"**Sorry," **Naruto Uzumaki said, **"Kakashi-sensei was late as usual."**

"**I'm afraid I just got lost on the path of life," **Kakashi said indifferently.

"**Save it, Kakashi-sensei!" **Sakura Haruno shouted, **"That's the same excuse you always use!"**

"**Whatever," **Sasuke Uchiha said, **"Let's just get going." **They did and soon enough, they came upon the wreckage from the delivery cart.

"**Wow," **Kanna said, inspecting the cart, **"Someone really did a number on this. Looks like they took the goods too."**

"**We should look around," **Naruto said, **"They could still be here." **As they were looking, a high pitched sound came out of nowhere.

"**What the heck is that sound?" **Kanna screamed.

"**Sounds like the work of Dosu," **Shikune said, **"A ninja from my village."**

"**I'm glad you remember me," **a voice said, **"It has been eight years after all." **The loud sound stopped and they were able to speak normally.

"**Your sound ablities are keener than ever," **Shikune said, **"So what exactly are you doing here?"**

"**We are punishing you for betraying us, Shikune," **a female voice said.

"**Inari," **Shikune said, **"Orochimaru's daughter. I wasn't aware that daddy dearest was sending you out to do his dirty work."**

"**He didn't send me anywhere," **Inari said, **"I volunteered to come out here. I wanted to punish you myself."**

"**How do you plan on doing that?" **Kanna said, **"Maybe you haven't noticed, but there are six of us, two of whom are Jonin, and there are only two of you."**

"**Not for long," **Inari said, **"Your two Jonin are about to be on my side. Luring Gaze Jutsu." **Without warning, Kakashi and Anuri walked towards Inari.

"**What are they doing?" **Kanna said.

"**One of Inari's favorite tricks," **Shikune said, **"She can control men by making eye contact. But she can only control two at a time."**

"**In other words," **Miya said, **"We've got trouble."**

"**Maybe not," **Kanna said, **"Can you guys buy me 5 minutes?"**

"**I think so," **Shikune said, making a hand sign, **"Sound barrier jutsu." **Kakashi, Anuri and Dosu struck at them, but they were blocked by an invisible barrier. **"Whatever you're planning, hurry up," **Shikune said, **"I can't hold them back for long."**

Kanna nodded and closed her eyes, gathering chakra into her hands. When it was ready, she yelled to Shikune. **"Drop the barrier," **she said.

"**Are you sure?" **Shikune asked.

"**Do it," **Kanna said, **"I can set them free."**

Shikune nodded and dropped the barrier. Kanna made a hand sign.

"**Flash Jutsu!" **she shouted. A bright light flashed from Kanna's hands and shot directly into Inari's eyes.

"**Ahh!" **Inari screamed, **"You've blinded me! I can't see!"**

"**Relax," **Kanna said, **"It will wear off eventually. In the meantime, it looks like your victims are free." **Inari grunted at this, a sound of frustration.

Sakura stepped in. **"Nice work, Kanna," **she said, **"Now let me finish this with a genjutsu." **She made a hand sign and the two sound ninja collapsed to the ground and fell asleep.

"**Good work, Saukra," **Kakashi said, **"Shikune, you said that girl was Orochimaru's daughter, right?"**

"**Yes," **Shikune said, **"Why?"**

"**We should take her back to the village for interrogation," **Kakashi said, **"We think Orochimaru might be planning something. Maybe with a little persuasion, she can tell us."**

Sasuke nodded and walked over to Inari's unconsious body. He scooped her up off the ground and began to carry her back to the village, while the others followed.


	6. Interrogation

Chapter Five: Interrogation

Inari opened her eyes, but everything was still dark. **"Is anyone there?" **Inari called.

"**Actually yes," **a rough male voice said, **"I'm Ibiki Moreno."**

"**Never heard of you," **she said, **"My eyes are open, so why can't I see?"**

"**You're blindfolded," **Ibiki said, **"Your hands are also bound, so don't even think of trying any jutsu."**

"**So what do you want from me anyway?" **Inari said.

"**Information," **Ibiki said, **"I'm an ANBU interrogator."**

"**Well don't waste your breath," **Inari said, **"I'm not telling you anything about Orochimaru."**

"**Perceptive girl," **Ibiki said, **"Yes, we're after information about what Orochimaru is up to."**

"**Like I said," **Inari countered, **"I'm not telling you anything."**

"**You'd be surprised what I can get out of people," **Ibiki responded, **"You know Orochimaru doesn't really share your loyalty. You're nothing but a paper cup to him. When he's done with you, he's just going to throw you away."**

"**Shut up," **Inari said, calmly, **"Do you think I haven't seen this tactic before? Your lies won't turn me against him. It's insulting really."**

"**They're not lies Inari," **Ibiki responded, **"I've seen him do it. People are nothing to him. Everything is secondary to his insatiable need for power. The minute you stopped being necessary, he'd kill you without a second thought."**

"**You're lying!" **Inari screamed at him.

"**I'm not lying," **Ibiki responded calmly, **"He was a Leaf Village Shinobi. I bet he didn't tell you that. He turned against our village to pursue his own power, his own immortality. What makes you think he won't do the same thing to you?"**

"**I'm his daughter," **Inari said, **"He loves me."**

"**He doesn't know what love means," **Ibiki countered, **"He's just a power hungry shinobi who doesn't deserve to be trusted. Come on, don't let him betray you the way he betrayed this village."**

"**He'd never do that," **Inari said, **"He cares about me. And keep your genjutsu out of my head. Do you think I can't feel you trying to plant those thoughts in my brain? You're a really lousy interrogator, you know that?"**

Ibiki chuckled. **"You're pretty smart," **he said, **"But not when it comes to Orochimaru." **Just then, there was a knock on an unseen door. She could hear the sound of Ibiki walking over to it and opening it.

"**What?" ** he asked angrily, **"I didn't call for a Black Ops member. What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm taking over this interrogation," **a familiar voice said, followed by the sound of a body falling onto the floor. Inari's eyes struggled to adjust as her blindfold was removed. She was in an empty room with white walls. Her hands were bound to a single wooden chair. She looked down. Someone was lying on the floor, presumably her interrogator. Standing over her was a person in a black cloak, wearing a white mask. His outfit was instantly recognizable as that of an ANBU Black Ops. But he was untying her bindings.

"**Who are you?" **Inari asked, **"Why is your voice familiar to me?"**

"**What's wrong Inari?" **the figure responded, **"You don't recognize me?" **The figure removed his mask and Inari grinned.

"**Kabuto!" **she exclaimed, **"How did you know I was here?"**

"**You'd be surprised what people will tell you when you look like an ANBU Black Ops," **Kabuto responded as he undid her bindings, **"Come on. Your father will be waiting."**

"**Right," **Inari said, **"Let's get out of here."**

"**Inari," **Kabuto said, **"You know that interrogator was lying, right?"**

"**Of course," **Inari said, **"I didn't tell him anything."**

"**Good," **Kabuto said, **"Now let's get of here. I managed to knock out most of the guards, so we shouldn't have any trouble." **Inari nodded and they walked out of the interrogation room. As Kabuto said, they encountered no resistance on their way out.


	7. A Meeting of Shinobi

Chapter Six: A Meeting of Shinobi

Sarutobi waited anxiously in his chamber. He was waiting for Ibiki Moreno to come to attend this meeting. Kanna Myubi and Sakura Haruno had already arrived. Now they only need Ibiki to show up so they could start the meeting.

"**Where is he already?" **Saukra wondered, **"Trust a Jonin to be late. He's just like Kakashi-sensei!"**

"**Please be patient, Sakura," **Sarutobi said, **"Ibiki is quite a busy man. He will be here."**

"**Patient?" **Sakura asked, **"Do you have any idea what it's like to have to wait on Jonin all the time? It's infuriating."**

Before Sarutobi could respond, there was a knock on the door. **"Come in," **he said. The door opened and Ibiki Moreno entered.

"**I apologize for my lateness," **Ibiki said, **"I was in pursuit of Inari, but I could not find her."**

"**That is all right," **Sarutobi said, **"I trust the three of you have each prepared a full report?"**

"**Yes," **Kanna said. Ibiki and Sakura nodded in response.

"**Good," **Sarutobi said, **"Sakura, would you please begin?"**

Sakura grumbled a little about Ibiki being late, then began her report. **"This morning, I was heading to train when my squad mate, Naruto Uzumaki stopped me. He told me that Kakashi-sensei had assigned the squad a new mission. A shipment of goods was on it's way here, but it hadn't arrived yet. Upon our investigation, tandem with Squad 51, we discovered that the cart carrying the goods destroyed and the goods themselves had been taken." **She nodded toward Kanna, indicating that she should began speaking.

Kanna took her cue. **"While we were observing the scene, we heard a high frequency sound. When the sound faded, we were faced with two ninja from the Hidden Sound Village. Shikune identified the first as Dosu Kinuta. The second was named Inari, who, according to Shikune, is Orochimaru's daughter. Inari declared that their purpose was to kill Shikune, as revenge for betraying the village. Inari then used a genjutsu to gain control of Anuri Tenera and Kakashi Hatake, who proceeded to attack us. I managed to free them by blinding Inari. Sakura then finished the battle by putting Dosu and Inari to sleep with a Genjutsu. We brought Inari back to our village, in hopes of gaining information about Orochimaru's plans from her."**

Sarutobi nodded. **"And what did you learn from your interrogation, Ibiki?" **he asked.

"**Nothing," **Ibiki said, **"I attempted to convince Inari that Orochimaru would betray her and that she could stop him by giving us information about what his plans. My methods in this included the use of mere words, combined with a genjutsu to plant thoughts in her head. However, Inari has evidently been trained to recognize and resist such techniques, as she told me nothing of use."**

"**I see," **Sarutobi said, **"I guess there's nothing for it then. We will have to make another attempt to track down Inari. If she is captured, we may be forced to utilize more forceful interrogation techniques."**

Ibiki grimaced slightly. **"I am not used to inflicting physical torture," **Ibiki said, **"My methods of interrogation normally involve psychological influence."**

"**I'm having a thought," **Kanna said, **"Inari and Dosu attacked us because they saw Shikune as a traitor. If we were to capture Inari and have Shikune interrogate her, to play into Inari's preconceived image of her, she might be able to draw information from her."**

"**That just might work," **Sarutobi said, **"I will order our scouts to begin searching for Inari immediately. You are all dismissed." **The three shinobi nodded and left the room.


	8. Mission! Capture Inari!

Chapter Seven: Mission! Capture Inari! 

Kakashi read the mission orders carefully. The Hokage had teamed his squad up with Squad 51 and Squad 10. They were going to hunt down Inari. Kakashi could understand why they needed so many Genin. Given her age, it was likely that Inari was at least a Chunin level ninja, to say nothing of the ninja escort she would most certainly have. They would require a large force in order to bring her down. The Mission Orders also stated that the Sensei's of these squads were not to accompany them on the mission. Kakashi understood that too: Inari had demonstrated an ability to control ninja, even Jonin. They couldn't leave powerful ninja like Kakashi, Anuri, or Asuma in a place where she could control them. But just because he understood it didn't mean he liked it. These Genin would be completely on their own. But, it was far above Kakashi's place to question the will of the Hokage. He had to believe that these Genin would be able to take down Inari. These were the thoughts going through his head, when they arrived.

"**Why did you call us?" **Sasuke asked, **"Did we get a new mission?"**

Kakashi nodded. **"Yes," **he said, **"These are your orders." **He handed Sasuke the scroll, who showed it to Naruto and Sakura.

"**All right, we're hunting down Inari!" **Naruto exclaimed, **"But, why can't you come with us?"**

"**Isn't that obvious, Naruto?" **Sakura said, **"They won't want to give Inari anyone too powerful."**

"**Oh yeah," **Naruto said, **"I suppose that makes sense."**

"**You three are to go to the Village gate immediately," **Kakashi said, **"I should imagine the other two squads are already there. There's been a lot of anxiety about this one. Lord Hokage was trying to keep the mission a secret."**

"**Which of course means that the whole village has heard about it," **Sasuke said.

"**Exactly," **Kakashi responded, **"Now you three had better get going."**

"**Right," **Sasuke responded, and the three Genin turned and ran towards the Village gate.

(Shikune's POV)

Shikune was anxious. She had a feeling that they were going to catch Inari. And this time, there would be no holding back. She would do whatever it takes to try and get information out of Inari, even if that meant torturing her until she begged for death. She looked at the path leading to the gate, where Squad 7 was approaching.

"**It's about time," **she said, **"So, how are we going to take Inari down?"**

Shikimaru Nara spoke up. **"I have a strategy in mind," **he said, **"Shikune, Inari want's to punish you for betraying her village. So, she would be easily captured if you lured her out, then Sakura knocked her out with her genjutsu again. Then the rest of us could take out her bodyguards while the two of you brought her back."**

"**Sounds like a good plan," **Shikune said, **"Let's get going then."** The nine of them dashed out of the Village gate, in the direction of the Sound Village.

(Inari's POV)

Inari was out searching for the seventh day in a row now. Ever since she had escaped from that interrogator, she had been on the hunt for Shikune. That girl was still a traitor and she still deserved to die. Inari jumped through the trees, hoping that Shikune would show up. Suddenly, Inari caught a flash of dark hair and turned to look.

_Well,_ Inari thought, _Speak of the devil. There she is. _Inari didn't think this would be much of a challenge. Even if Shikune somehow surprised her, she still had her ninja bodyguards not far behind her. She jumped down from the tree.

"**Hello traitor," **she said, **"Have you come to be executed? You're pretty careless, walking around this area alone like this."**

"**You're pretty careless too, Inari," **Shikune said, **"Don't you recognize live bait when you see it?" **Inari blanched. A trap? No, it couldn't be. Shikune was bluffing. Or at least, that was what Inari thought until she caught a flash of pink hair out of the corner of her eye. It was that ninja from before, the one who had put her to sleep. Inari thought her name was Sakura. She called out, getting the attention of her bodyguards, who came rushing forward, just as Sakura made a hand sign. Inari felt her eyes begin to droop. She was falling asleep, just like before. As her eyes began to close, she saw several other ninja, at least eight, coming forward to engage her escort. Her last thoughts before falling unconscious were: 1. The Leaf Village had indeed set a trap for her. 2. She had fallen blindly into it and 3. Her father would be angry with her for it later. Then her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	9. Revelations

Chapter Eight: Revelations

Inari struggled against her bindings. This setting was all too familiar to her. Captured twice by a simple Sleeping Jutsu. It was the kind of move she'd seen Kabuto do a thousand times, but she'd been completely hopeless against it. Her father would not be happy about this. At least she wasn't blindfolded this time. She wondered about that. If she could get a male ninja in here, she could make him untie her. Why hadn't they blindfolded her this time? She had no time to figure that out now. All she needed to do was figure out how to escape. She looked around the room. There was a window in here. If she could break her bindings, she could probably go through it before anyone could do anything about it. But how would she do that? She didn't have any sharp objects that she could get to and she'd been struggling against these ropes since she'd woken up, without any success. She looked up as she heard a sound. The door at the end of the room was opening. Inari watched as Shikune walked in through the door.

"**Hello traitor," **Shikune said, **"Enjoying the accommodations?"**

"**No, frankly I'm not," **Inari responded, **"And you have a lot of nerve calling me a traitor. After all, as they say, it takes one to know one. You betrayed my father, I betrayed the Leaf Village. We're the same."**

"**We're not the same, Inari," **Shikune said, **"I betrayed Orochimaru because he was an evil man. He performed experiments on innocent people. I'd seen him do it. It was evil."**

"**So was the way the Leaf Village treated me," **Inari said, **"I told them over and over again, I did nothing to bring the Nine Tailed Fox here!"**

To her surprise, Shikune smiled. **"Hey, I believe you," **she said, **"You were only four. What could you have possibly done to bring it here?"**

"**That's what I told them," **Inari said, **"But they wouldn't listen. They were cruel and ignorant. I've been here in disguise before, and frankly, nothing has changed. Everyone here is still ignorant and cruel to those they consider to be less than them. They all deserve to die."**

"**You're wrong," **Shikune stated, **"They have their faults, but they're actually not bad people. You'd know that if you'd lived here."**

"**Maybe I would," **Inari said, **"But thanks to their ignorance, I didn't live here long enough for that. But none of that matters. Because pretty soon, all of the ignorant citizens of this village will die. Every last one." **She smirked at Shikune, enjoying her fear.

"**Tell me what Orochimaru is planning!" **Shikune demanded desperately.

"**Be patient Shikune," **Inari said, **"You'll find out soon enough." **At this answer, Shikune became enraged and drew a Kunai, placing it against Inari's throat.

"**Tell me what his plan is or I'll kill you here and now!" **Shikune shouted.

"**Relax Shikune," **Inari said, **"As I told you, you'll find out soon enough." **She closed her eyes and called out to Kana with her mind. Instantly, he appeared at her side, in cat form.

"**I didn't know you had a pet," **Shikune said, **"But it's not going to help you." **

"**That's what you think," **Inari said. At these words, Kana transformed into his tiger form and slashed Inari's bindings. Inari jumped on Kana's back immediately and hung on tight as Kana jumped out the window. A Kunai flew at them as they left, obviously thrown by Shikune, but it was too late.

_So long Leaf Village, _Inari thought, _I'll see you soon. When my comrades and I are ripping you apart. _

(Shikune's POV)

"**Darn it!" **Shikune said, **"She got away. I was foolish. I should have known that she would have some kind of escape plan. Well, I'd better go report this to the Hokage." **She left the room disgustedly, heading for the Hokage's chambers.


	10. The Chunin Exams Have Arrived

Chapter Nine: Pass or Fail! The Chunin Exams Have Arrived!

Miya was restless. It had been three weeks since they Inari's escape and from what she had heard, the ANBU scouts hadn't been able to find her again. That didn't sound like good news. Couple that with what Inari had said to Shikune, about Orochimaru having some kind of plan to destroy the Leaf Village, and it meant bad news. She looked out the window of her room. It was dark, probably still night time. She decided to go take a walk to clear her head. She headed in the direction of the ninja academy. Maybe she would use some of the practice fields there. As she began to approach the academy. She saw two other figures there. Looking closer, she saw that Kanna and Shikune were already there.

"**What are you two doing here?" **Miya asked.

"**Anuri-sensei sent us a note," **Kanna said, **"He told us to meet here. You mean you didn't get one?"**

Miya shook her head. **"It must have slipped his mind," **she said, **"However, I decided to come here to practice my skills."**

"**I see," **Shikune said, **"Well, I wonder what's keeping him? These Jonin are all the same." **At that moment, Anuri appeared in a puff of smoke.

"**Sorry I am late," **he said, **"The Hokage wanted to see me."**

"**I see," **Kanna said, **"So what did you write those notes for?"**

"**I have something important to tell you," **Anuri said, **"I have decided to recommend you for the Chunin Exams."**

"**The Chunin Exams?" **Miya said, **"Are you serious?"**

"**Indeed," **Anuri said, **"I think you would be good at it. You three have proven yourselves to have exceptional abilities. I think that you are ready to be Chunin."**

"**Wow," **Kanna said, **"So what do we do then?" **At this question, Anuri produced three pieces of paper from inside his vest.

"**These are your sign-up forms," **he said, **"Fill them out and take them to room 305 in the ninja academy tomorrow at noon. Don't be late. And one more thing, you must all agree to join as a squad. Otherwise, you cannot. " **With that, he disappeared the same way he had arrived.

"**So what do you think?" **Miya said, **"Should we do this?" **

"**Yeah," **Kanna said, **"I think that we should. We would be awesome Chunin."**

Shikune nodded enthusiastically. **"Absolutely," **she said, **"Let's do it." **

"**All right," **Miya said, **"If you guys are in, then so am I."**

"**Excellent," **Kanna said, **"Let's get out of here and celebrate our future ascension to the Chunin level."**

"**You guys go ahead," **Miya said, **"I'm going to train for a while."**

"**Okay," **Shikune said, **"See you later, Miya."**

(Next morning, Kanna's POV)

Kanna woke up eagerly, greeting the sunlight. She had filled out her form last night and left it at her bedside. She dressed quickly and took the form, placing it in her pocket. She consulted the clock. 11:15. Only 45 minutes to make it to the academy. She left her house and began running at top speed. Even at her fastest, it still took 30 minutes for her to arrive.

She hurried up to the third floor, being sure to hurry. She knew she had only fifteen minutes left before the start. When she got to the third floor, she saw that Shikune and Miya were already there.

"**Oh good, you're here," **Miya said, **"We thought you would be late."**

"**Sorry," **Kanna said, **"So who do I give my form to?"**

"**Him," **Miya said, pointing to a ninja, **"Then he'll let us in." **Kanna nodded and handed the form to the ninja by the door. He nodded and consulted a clock nearby.

"**Okay everyone," **the ninja said, **"It's time for the exams to begin." **The ninja began to flood into the examination room and take seats, which were assigned so that the members of the squad could not sit together. The examination proctor stood there.

"**Ibiki Moreno," **Kanna whispered, **"He was the first ninja assigned to interrogate Inari."**

"**He's our proctor?" **Shikune asked, **"This should be interesting."**

"**Greetings, candidates," **Ibiki said, **"This will be a written examination with ten questions. You will receive the first nine questions now. The tenth question will be given 15 minutes before the end of the test. You will be scored as a squad. If any member of your squad receives a zero, the whole squad will be disqualified from the exams.** **These sentinels around the room will be watching for evidence of cheating. Any person caught cheating will lose 2 points off of their score. Any person caught cheating five times will be disqualified, along with the other members of their squad."**

_A lot of emphasis on cheating, _Kanna thought, _They're really going all out for this._

"**Your tests are in front of you," **Ibiki said, **"You may begin now."**

Kanna looked down at her test and immediately took stock of the situation. _These questions, _she said, _They're difficult. Nearly impossible for shinobi at our level. What are they trying to pull here? _ Kanna thought for a moment, meditating on this. _And why only two points off for cheating? _ she wondered, _Normally, if someone was caught cheating on a test once, they could be immediately disqualified. And these questions. It's like they're purposely designed to make us cheat. Wait, that's it! I've got it._

Kanna looked around the area, using a skill her dad had taught her: She could look around without moving her head. She took a look at each of the people taking the exam.

_Someone in here is different from the others, _she thought. She kept scanning the area until she noticed something, Someone was writing nonstop, blazing through the questions no problem. _Ha, _Kanna thought, _Found you. _She closed her eyes, invoking the one jutsu she knew how to perform without a hand sign: Light Manipulation. Every image had it's own source of light. That was how it could be seen. Most people couldn't see the light, only the image. Light shinobi, however, could see the light and redirect it however they want it. Kanna used the jutsu to redirect some of the light surrounding the ninja's paper onto her surface, causing the image to reflect off of the bracelet's surface. She smiled. Piece of cake. She looked down as the answers slowly appeared on the surface. She began writing them on the paper with her pen. _Oh yeah, _Kanna thought, _I've got this for sure._ _I hope Shikune and Miya figured it out too. _Kanna finished the test and placed the pen down. A few moments later, the other candidates began to do the same. Ibiki spoke up.

"**It is now time for the final question," **he said, **"But before I ask it, I want to tell you all that if any of you do not feel up to taking the tenth question, you may leave now. However, if you do, you're entire squad will receive a zero for the exam. Also, if you take the question and answer incorrectly, you will not only receive a zero, but you and the other members of your squad will not be permitted to take the Chunin exams again."**

"**What?" **one ninja protested, **"But there are plenty of people here who have taken the exam before!"**

"**I wasn't making the rules before," **Ibiki said, **"Now, anyone wishing to stop now should raise their hands."**Several ninja began to raise theres. Kanna's eyes widened when she saw that one was Naruto Uzumaki. No. He couldn't give this up! He would lose his dream of becoming Hokage forever. Suddenly, however, he slammed his hand back down.

"**No!" **he declared, loudly,**"I refuse to give up! One day I will be the greatest Hokage! No exam is ever going to take that away from me! Bring on the tenth question!" **Kanna almost smiled.

_Good job, Naruto, _she thought, _I knew you wouldn't give this up._She watched proudly as the ninja who had raised their hands departed.

"**I guess this is all of you," **Ibiki said, **"So I should tell you that you all pass."**

"**We pass?" **someone asked, **"But what about the tenth question?"**

"**As I'm sure some of you noticed, there was more to this test than meets the eye," **Ibiki responded, **"The first nine questions were difficult. Too difficult for any of you to be expected to solve without cheating. The sentinels were placed all around the room to test your ability to gather information without being seen. Only the most skilled shinobi could have gathered the answers under such adverse circumstances. But of course, you couldn't be expected to cheat without someone to cheat from, so I planted to Chunin who had taken the test before and knew all of the answers."**

Kanna nodded. Just as she had thought. That person she had copied from had been a plant.

"**Okay," **a ninja asked, **"So what about the tenth question?"**

"**For the tenth question, you were presented with a choice. Risk the chance of being barred from the exams forever or running away, causing your squad to fail as well. An impossible decision, but the kind Chunin must face every day. Those who chose to stay answered the question correctly. Those who abandoned the question and took their squads down with them will not be permitted to take the test again while I am in charge of it. A ninja who runs away at the first sign of adversity or danger is unworthy to advance to the rank of Chunin." **Kanna nodded again. That was true. She smiled, knowing that Shikune and the others would make it through.

"**You are all dismissed," **Ibiki said, **"The next test will began in one hour at the 44****th**** Battle Training Zone, also known as the Forest of Death." **


	11. Showdown In The Forest of Death!

Chapter Ten: Inari's Intrusion! Shodown in the Forest of Death!

Shikune gasped. So this was the Forest of Death. Amazing. In her entire time in the Leaf Village, she had never seen the Forest of Death. Their proctor was standing in front of it.

"**Greetings," **the proctor said, **"I am Anko Mitarashi. Your proctor for this exam. I should warn you right now that this test will be much more difficult than the first."**

"**Difficult how?" **Shikune asked, curiously, looking at Anko.

"**I'm glad you asked," **Anko said, **"In the first test, you're information-gathering skills were tested. You were in a highly controlled environment. Here, the environment will be less controlled. This will be a test of your ability to work with your squadmates. Each squad will be given either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll. Your goal is to attain the other scroll from another squad, by force if necessary. Be warned that other squads will also be out for your scroll. Every squad that makes it to the tower at the center of the forest by nightfall with both scrolls will advance. You are not to open either scroll during the exam. If you do, we shall know. Your scrolls will be handed out now. Once you receive yours, enter the forest." **

Shikune accepted her scroll as it was handed to her. She showed it to her two squadmates: A Heaven Scroll. They smiled and the three genin made their way into the forest.

"**So now all we have to do is find an Earth Scroll," **Kanna said, **"I guess we just look around." **

"**Right," **Shikune said, **"The other teams will no doubt be scattered through out the forest. C'mon, let's go hunt some ninja."**

Miya and Kanna nodded and they leapt into the trees, using the vantage point to seek out other ninja.

(Kanna's POV)

Kanna scanned the treetops, looking for ninja squads holding Earth Scrolls. She also kept an eye out for Heaven Scrolls too. It couldn't hurt to have an extra one with them, just in case.

"**Hey, check it out," **Shikune said,from Kanna's left, **"Isn't that Anuri-sensei?"  
"It looks like it," **Miya said, **"What's he doing here?"**

"**I say we find out," **Shikune said, approaching Anuri, **"Anuri-sensei, what are you doing here?"**

"**Keeping an eye on you," **Anuri said, **"Making sure you don't get to badly damaged in here."**

Kanna felt unsure about this. Something was wrong with Anuri. He seemed to be acting differently.

"**Excuse me, Anuri-sensei," **Kanna said, **"Do you suppose you could tell me what the color of my chakra is?"**

"**Your chakra?" **Anuri asked, questioningly, **"Why?"**

"**Come on," **Kanna challenged, **"Can't you do it?"**

"**Kanna," **Anuri protested, **"What is this about?" **Kanna swung her fist forward and punched Anuri in the face. He fell down hard.

"**Kanna, what are you doing?" **Shikune asked, increduloulsly.

"**The real Anuri would have blocked my blow," **Kanna said, **"Why don't you show yourself now…Inari."**

In a puff of smoke, the image of Anuri disappeared, replaced by Inari.

"**Damn you," **Inari said, **"How did you know?"**

"**Two reasons," **Kanna said, **"One, I grew up in the Sunlight Village. I know Anuri well enough to know his mannerisms. It was easy to spot the difference. And two, the real Anuri's headband would have been covered in our village's special ink, which my eyes would have been able to see. Yours, however, is not."**

"**Not bad for a beginner," **Inari said, **"Now why don't you three be good little Genin and hand over that Heaven Scroll?"**

"**Oh so that's what your after," **Kanna said, **"Why don't you come and take it?"**

"**If you insist," **Inari said, **"But three on one isn't really fair. I think I'll even the odds a bit. Tiger Form Jutsu." **Her ears began to change, becoming like that of a tiger. She grew whiskers on her face and a tiger's tail.

"**Whoa!" **Shikune said, **"And I thought you looked bad before." **

Inari growled and charged at Shikune with surprising speed. **"I'm going to kill you all, right here and now," **Inari said, **"Starting with you, traitor."**

"**You're fast," **Kanna said, **"But it won't do you any good after this is over." **She made a hand sign and a bright beam of light flashed in Inari's eyes, blinding her.

"**Agggh," **Inari said, then laughed, **"That trick won't help you this time. I can still hear you." **She charged at Kanna and kicked her. Kanna grunted.

"**She's too fast," **she said, **"How will we stop her?"**

"**You won't," **Inari said, **"Not after this. Tiger Claw Jutsu." **Her fingernails began to transform into the sharp claws of a tiger."

"**Uh-oh" **Miya said, **"That's not good."**

"**Can you guys by me some time?" **Shikune asked, **"I could use about ten minutes."**

"**Not a problem," **Miya said, making a hand sign, **"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **4 clones of Miya appeared and the groupe of five began attacking Inari.

"**You think your clones can stop me?" **Inari said, **"Not this time." **She began fighting off each of the clones in turn, until only the real Miya was left.

"**They weren't meant to stop you," **Miya said, **"Just keep you occupied. Shikune, now!"**

"**Cover your ears," **Shikune said, forming a hand sign, **"High Pitch Jutsu."** As Kanna and Miya covered their ears, a high frequency sound went out through the forest. Inari keeled over, incapacitated by the sound. Her enhanced hearing had worked against her. Something fell out from a sack she was carrying.

"**Well, well, well," **Shikune said, stopping the sound, **"It looks like an Earth Scroll."**

"**I think we'll take that," **Kanna said, picking up the Earth scroll. **"Now, normally we would kill you, but we're in kind of a hurry, so we're going to let you live. But make no mistake. If we catch you following us, we will kill you." **They left her with that and made their way to the center of the forest.

(Inari's POV)

Inari stood as the ringing in her ears went away. They had gotten away again. Her father wouldn't like it. She had been given another chance and failed. She disappeared in a puff of smoke, going to report to him.


	12. Chaos In The Leaf Village!

Chapter Eleven: Final War! Chaos in the Leaf Village!

Inari waited impatiently. Her part in this operation would be starting soon. She could only hope that those Sand Ninja were in place. She had complete confidence in her father, of course, but some of his underlings weren't as competent as he was. His instructions had been very clear. Kanna Myubi was to be taken. His whole plan had been a masterstroke. They had spent the last month establishing the idea that Shikune was their target. The Leaf Village would no doubt be expecting them to go after her. No one would be counting on them going after Kanna. When Kanna was taken, they would extract the Light Spirit from inside her body and reseal it inside of Inari's body. With the spirit's infinite power in her, she would be truly unstoppable. Furthermore, Orochimaru had told her recently planted a powerful cursemark on Sasuke Uchiha. That would be the other goal of this operation: They would draw out the cursemark's power and slowly bring Sasuke under their control. With those two powers in their possession, the Sound Village would be a true force to be reckoned with, They would take the Five Nations by storm. All it took was patience. Inari was currently disguised as an elite ninja of the Leaf Village. She had been practicing the actions for the last week and she didn't think even the Third Hokage would recognize her. Now she just had to wait for the signal. She waited patiently. Soon enough, it happened. A Leaf Village Ninja approached her. Thank goodness for her father's foresight. No one would ever suspect that their had been a leak from within the Leaf Village.

"**Are you Inari?" **the ninja asked.

"**Yes, I am," **Inari said, **"What news do you bring?"**

"**The attack on the Leaf Village has begun," **the ninja said, **"Squad 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, has gone in pursuit of Gaara of the Desert."**

"**Excellent," **Inari said, **"And what about Squad 51?"**

"**The Sensei from Squad 51 sensed that you were in the village, but was unable to determine where you were," **the Ninja said, **"So his squad is currently looking for you."**

"**I see," **Inari said, **"You have given me valuable information. You will be well rewarded by Orochimaru. Now, return to your superiors in the Leaf Village before they become suspicious of you."**

"**Wait a minute," **the ninja said, **"How do I know that Orochimaru won't betray me? How do I know I won't be killed when all this is over?"**

"**Get back to your superiors or I'll kill you here and now," **Inari said, glaring at him.

"**Y…yes, Inari," **the ninja said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. So, Squad 51 was looking for her. Well, perhaps it would be best to let them find her. She dropped her transformation and waited patiently.

(Kanna's POV)

Kanna looked around desperately. Where was Inari. Anuri-sensei had detected her chakra somewhere in this village. So where was she? Kanna scanned the trees but saw nothing. Or at least, until she a kunai flew down in her direction. She looked up and there was Inari.

"**Hello, Kanna," **she said, **"So nice to see you."**

"**Wish I could say the same about you, but it really isn't," **Kanna said, **"What do wan't this time? Are you a glutton for beatings?"**

"**I wan't that spirit you're harboring inside your body, Kanna," **Inari said viciously, throwing another kunai. Kanna dodged effortlessly.'

"**Don't get your hopes up," **Kanna said, **"Even if you did somehow manage to force Raito out of my body, he would never answer to you. Raito will only answer to a ninja from the Sunlight Village."**

"**I've learned how to seal him inside my body," **Inari said, **"He will answer to me even if I have to force him. Now prepare yourself, Kanna Myubi. Tiger Form Jutsu!" **She began to change form and charged toward Kanna, her abilities increased.

"**Please Inari," **Kanna said, **"That's the same trick you tried last time." **She made a hand sign and Inari was blinded by a flash of bright light.

"**You're little light trick won't work this time, Kanna," **she said, **"I'm using Chakra to protect my eyes. A little gift from my father." **She moved quickly, attacking Shikune and Miya, taking each of them down with a single blow.

"**Whoa," **Kanna said, **"How did you do that?"**

"**My Tiger Form Jutsu enhances my physical strength," **Inari said, **"Now it's just you and me." **

"**Actually," **a voice said from behind Inari, **"It's you, her, and about a thousand of me. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

"**Naruto!" **Kanna said, **"I thought you were with your squad."**

"**I was," **Naruto said, **"I just beat Gaara. After I did, I heard someone say that you guys were going after Inari, so I came as fast as I could."**

"**But how did you know we were here?" **Kanna asked.

"**Your sensei met me on the way here," **Naruto said, **"He told me you were here. Now why don't you let me finish this."**

"**You're too tired," **Kanna observed, **"You've used a lot of chakra."**

"**I still have enough for her," **Naruto said, **"Inari, you should know that you're village has lost. I heard on the way here. Orochimaru has pulled out. Gaara is beaten. You've lost."**

"**No!" **Inari exclaimed, **"You're lying!"**

"**You know better than that," **Kanna said, **"I read Ibiki Moreno's report on you. You've been trained to sense when people are lying, You know he's telling the truth."**

Inari grunted angrily. It seemed she did know that Naruto was telling the truth. **"I can still take that spirit from you!" **she said, angrily. She charged after Kanna. Naruto and his clones stepped in the way, laying a punch into Inari, then proceeding to kick her. Even her Tiger Form couldn't fight off 1000 people at once. She went down immediately. She waited a few moments before struggling to her feet.

"**Give it up," **Kanna said, **"You've had it. Your tiger form has used up your chakra. You're done."**

Inari grunted, but seemed to accept the truth. **"Another day, Kanna Myubi!" **she shouted, before turning and running away. Naruto started to run after her, but Kanna stopped him.

"**Come on," **she said, **"We should get back to the village." **She indicated her comrades, who were currently passed out. Naruto nodded and walked over to Shikune and lifted her off the ground. Kanna did the same with Miya and they walked wordlessly back to the village.

(End of Story)


End file.
